Baby
by bigtimerushlovers
Summary: Rebecca is in love with Logan. But, will one night with Justin Bieber ruin her relationship?
1. Big Time News

I woke up at 10:30. I looked next to me and saw Justin still sleeping. He looked so good with his side-swept, neck length, brown hair. I got out of bed, and realized that I still was undressed. I picked up my shirt from the floor, and put it in my hamper. I went into my drawer and put on a red tang top. Then I put on my fuzzy pajama pants, and slippers. I went into the kitchen. I looked at the window and walked next to it. The sun was shining into the house, and it gave me a warm feeling. All of a sudden, I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Hey baby." Justin said as he started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes. It felt so good, yet, I felt so bad. I had just cheated on the love of my life, Logan. He's been away for so long on tour, so I went to Justin. I just needed someone to keep me company, but I never meant to hurt Logan. I loved him so much.

"Hey Justin." I said as I turned around. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I didn't mind that. He had a great body. He kissed me, and then he looked into my eyes. I think he figured out that I felt guilty about last night.

"What's the matter Becca?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said back. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said back. He gave me a satisfied smile, and then I gave him a kiss. He smiled back.

"Okay, I just gotta go get all of my stuff from your room."

"Okay."

"See you in a little bit."

"Okay baby, bye." Justin gave me another kiss and then he went up to my room to get all of his stuff. Even though I told him that I was alright, I really wasn't. If I was pregnant, I don't know how I'd tell Logan. This would ruin everything.

**Flash forward to when Logan returns from tour**

"Becky, I'm back!" Logan said as he dropped his suitcase. He opened up his arms.

"Logan!" I ran up to him, and jumped into his arms. I was never so happy to see him in my entire life. But, I had to tell him I was pregnant with Justin's baby. He put me down.

"Umm Logan? There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Rebecca?"

"I'm pregnant." His eyes widened.

"What? But, we never-" Logan said alternately pointing to me and him.

"I know."

"Then, whose baby is it?"

"Justin Bieber's." I said as I put my head down. I started to cry.  
"WHAT?" Logan yelled. "You cheated on me? With…. Her?" I was so offended. Justin's not a girl!

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I was just really lonely without you, and Justin was the only person I could turn too." I cried even harder.

"How could you Rebecca?"

"You think this is easy for me? Being pregnant at 16? I'm scared out of my mind!" I buried my face into my hands. Logan comforted me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Logan said in a low voice. "But, you have to admit, he's pretty girly!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay Logan, I forgive you. And, I'm really sorry Logan, I never meant for this to happen."

"I know. But, umm, did you have fun, you know, with him?" My eyes widened. I did have fun, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Of course not! It would have been much better with you." He smiled, and then he pulled me into a hug. I smiled. I just wonder what I'll do about this baby...


	2. Big Time Bieber

*******1 Week Later*******

Logan went to another rehearsal, so I got into my silver convertible, and drove over to Justin's house. I needed to clear things up between us. We have always been friends, and Justin and I went out almost 4 years ago. We haven't really talked in a while, and that's why we met up that 'one night'. I drove into the driveway of his enormous mansion, and I rang the doorbell. Justin opened the door.

"Hey!" He said excitedly. He opened up his arms for a hug. I gave him a hug, and then he tried to kiss me on the cheek, but I leaned away. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Justin led me into his mansion.

"Sorry, I don't want fans to start a mob around my house." Justin said.

"No problem." I sat down on his couch.

"Do you want anything to drink, or eat?" Justin said walking towards his kitchen.

"No, thanks. This won't take long anyway." Justin turned around.

"Oh, okay." He sat on the couch with me. "What is it?"

"I told Logan everything." Justin's eyes widened.

"Everything?"

"Yeah." I said nodding my head to make sure he got the message.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't take it very well."

"I'm sorry, Rebecca." Justin kissed me off guard. I pushed him off.

"Justin!"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Don't you understand? I'm in love with Logan! We can't do 'this' anymore!" I put air quotes around 'this'.

"Why not? I'm the father of this baby! I deserve to be around you!"

I thought long and hard about what Justin had said. He is the father, and he does have a right to see me. But, how can I see him and Logan at the same time? These thoughts were confusing me.

"But, I don't even know if I'm keeping the baby!" Did I just say that out loud? Justin looked surprised.

"What?" He asked me. I looked down. I didn't mean to say it out loud; it kinda just came out. "Becky, are you getting… an abortion?" I exhaled deeply.

"I don't know. I'm still deciding." I looked away from him. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"You know what, maybe I should go." I said breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Oh, okay then." Justin said walking me to the door.

"Bye."

"Bye." Before I let anything happen, I walked out of his mansion, got into my car, and drove back to my place.


	3. Big Time Drama

**Hey! :D I haven't updated in a while, sorry :)This chapter is based off of the song Haunted by Taylor Swift. So, if you want a hint about what this chapter is about, you should listen to that song! And for anyone wondering, this was all a dream that I had. I have weird dreams :P Hope you like this chapter! :D**

We were on our way to the doctors, for my first sonogram. Logan and Justin both came, and the whole car ride, they were fighting.

"You know Justin," Logan said, with anger shown in his voice, "if you haven't had come along, none of this would've happened."

"Well, if you wouldn't have gone away, maybe this wouldn't have had to happen!" Justin shouted back.

"Oh really?" Logan said looking at Justin.

"Yes really!" Justin yelled back. I hated to see Logan angry. But, I could tell he was, and I was just awkwardly sitting in the backseat, listening to the two argue. They kept rambling on and on, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, would you guys stop it?" I yelled. They both instantly got quiet. And, after about 5 more minutes of silence, we finally arrived at the hospital. Logan, Justin, and I all entered the room.

"You can just lie down right there." The doctor said pointing her head towards the hospital bed. She left the room, and I was alone with Logan and Justin. Another doctor walked past my room, but slowly walked back so she was right at the entrance. She started inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Oh my God. Your j-j-j… JUSTIN BIEBER!" She screamed! I heard a bunch of gasps coming from the other rooms. And, as the footsteps coming towards my room got louder and louder, Justin decided to leave.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, but I'll… COME BACK LATER!" Justin said while racing out the door, as a stampede of girls came running after him. Logan rolled his eyes, at Justin's conceitedness. I shrugged my shoulders, and lied down on the soft bed. Logan walked over to me, and sat down beside me.

"Logan?" I asked him, thinking he was still angry.

"Hmm?" Logan muttered, looking away from me.

"Do you hate me?" Logan exhaled, and looked my way. I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Becky, I could never hate you." He smiled at me, then knelt down and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm just curious, why you did_ this_." He asked.

"I don't know Logan. I was just lonely because you were gone, and… Justin was the first person I could turn to."

"But, why him? I know he's your age, and you guys were friends before you met me, but why would you go behind my back and-" Logan was cut off by the doctor coming back into the room.

"So, are you ready Rebecca?" The doctor said, looking at her clipboard.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said looking down. She nodded her head, and walked over to me. She scaled up and down my body.

"Well, you're not really showing."

"I guess I'm just lucky!" She smiled, and took out some sort of blue jelly out of the cupboard. She squeezed a little bit of it on my stomach. It was cold at first, but it slowly turned warm.

"So, are you the father?" The doctor asked, looking at Logan.

"Um, no." Logan said looking away from her. _Why did she have to ask that?_ She nodded, with an understanding look on her face. She took the ultrasound remote, and used it to spread out the jelly. She looked at the monitor, and made a weird face.

"I'll be right back." She said smiling, and then she left the room. Logan and I exchanged confused looks, and within a matter of seconds, the doctor came back in, with another doctor.

"Hi, how are you today?" The male doctor said with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said back.

"Okay, so let's see what we have here." The male doctor took the ultrasound, and rubbed it against my stomach, once again. He looked at the monitor for a good minute, rubbing around my stomach a couple of times. He gave me a devastated look.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but, you've had a miscarriage. I'll give you two some time alone. I'm sorry." And with that, the two doctors left the room. I couldn't help but cry. Tears were rolling down my face, and I buried my face into my hands.

"Becky, why are you crying?" Logan asked me, lifting up my head from my hands.

"Because, I'm upset." I said and buried my face into my hands again.

"Why are you upset?" Logan said getting up from the bed.

"Did you want to have this baby? Do you love Justin more? Is that it?" Logan said, his voice raising with anger.

"No Logan! It's not that! I don't love Justin, I love you!" I said, getting up as well.

"You know Rebecca, I don't think I believe you."

"Logan, come on. I love you!" Logan started walking towards the exit, but he turned around.

"I think I need some time to think." Logan walked out of the room.

"Logan, please! Don't leave me like this!" But, it was too late. Logan was already gone, and I couldn't get him back. I just stood there, alone, thinking about what just happened. Justin came back into the room.

"Phew! They finally left." Justin said wiping his forehead. Then, Justin took a good look at me.

"Becky, what's wrong?" I just shook my head, and stormed out of the hospital, leaving Justin alone.

**Please R&R! I really appreciate it :) **


	4. Big Time Feelings

**BIGTIMERUSHLOVERS IS BACK Y'ALL! xD I haven't updated this story in the LONGEST time! Like, a couple of months! I am soooo sorry! Well, I am finally back on track! Here's another chapter for you guys! This one isn't really about Logan, it's more about Justin and Rebecca's relationship(: Well, hopefully you guys like it! :D**

It's been 9 months without Logan. Life was really hard for me, and at some points in my life, I considered cutting, and suicide, but, Justin stopped me each time.

"Rebecca, don't do this to yourself." Justin said each time I had a suicidal thought in mind. He always cared for me, even though he knew that I didn't have those kinds of feelings for him. But, I do care for him too, a lot. Just not in the way that he wants. So, he asked me to move in with him, and I said yes. I had nothing good in my life; Logan hasn't talked to me in a long time, so I might as well stay with him. I have nothing better to do. Even though Justin has been busy with all of his concerts, he still managed to be at home with me most of the time, which I find really sweet.

We were on our way to dinner, at this really fancy restaurant that Justin made reservations for.

"Justin, are you sure? This restaurant is really expensive!" I kept asking him.

"Of course Beck, anything for you." He said with his signature smile.

I smiled in return and after getting dressed up, we headed for the door. He grabbed my hand, and we interlocked fingers. I looked at him confused, and he just blushed and looked away. I shrugged, and we eventually got into the car, and drove off.

We got to the restaurant, and sat in the seats that were reserved for us. Our seats were in an exclusive part of the restaurant, because Justin didn't want any fans coming up to us. He just wanted some alone time with me. The waitress came up to us, with a giant smile on her face. I could totally tell she was star struck.

"S-s-o! What will it be today?" She stuttered. Justin giggled.

"Um, I'll just have the special for today! What about you Rebecca?" Justin asked.

"I'll have the same, thank you." She nodded and walked away.

"So Justin…" I started. "Why exactly did you bring me here?"

"Well, I just wanted to spend some more time with you. You know… alone?" He put his fist on the table, and then opened it up. He looked up at me. I did the same, putting my hand in his. The second our hands touched, I felt a spark. I gasped at the feeling, and pulled away. I looked down. Justin removed his hand from the table, and looked down as well. Was I developing feelings for him? No, I couldn't be! Could I? Justin interrupted my confuse thoughts.

"Beck, do you, love me?" Justin said quietly.

"Of course I do! You're like my best friend!"

"No, not that way… I mean… like the way I love you…"

"Justin, listen…" I started.

"You still love Logan, don't you?"

"Justin-"

"Beck, don't try to hide it. I know the way you feel about him, and I understand that! But, he doesn't deserve you! You always cared about him, and where is he now? You don't even know do you?"

"He still has my number though!"

"Yes, but has he ever called you?"

"No." I said putting my head down.

"Exactly. You don't need him. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you!"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Huh?"

"You let me live with you, you take me out to fancy places, and you always tell me how pretty I am, or how nice I am! Why do you always do that?"  
"You say that like it's a bad thing!"  
"No, it's not a bad thing, but you just confuse me sometimes!"

"I'm only telling you the truth! You _are _beautiful, and you _nice_! I'm just telling you the givens!"

"STOP BEING SO NICE!" I shouted jokingly.

"Beck…" He chuckled. I smiled, and he smiled back. He leaned forward slightly, and so did I. Our lips were about to touch, when…

**:O CLIFFHANGER! Perhaps the return of Logan for future chapters, hm? Well, leave a comment telling me what you think about this chapter, and what you would like to see for the next chapter! Thanks so much! :D**


End file.
